Connor Lacey joins The Rescuers Down Under/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey joins The Rescuers Down Under. (ANIMAL CALLING) (INSECT GRUNTING) (ANIMAL GRUNTING) (DIDGERIDOO PLAYS) MAN ON RADIO: Thundershowers are expected in the Crocodile Falls area and some of the surrounding gullies, so take out your... WOMAN: Cody! Cody: Yeah, Mom? Cody's mother: What about your breakfast? Cody: I've got some sandwiches in my pack. Cody's mother: Be home for supper. Cody: No worries, Mom. (DIDGERIDOO PLAYS) (BIRDS CALLING) Cody: I know, I'm coming. Hustle up, Nelson. Faloo's sounding the call! (DIDGERIDOO PLAYS) Cody: Come on, little wombats, hurry! (DIDGERIDOO PLAYS) Cody: Who's caught this time? Faloo: You don't know her, Cody. Her name is Marahute, the great golden eagle. Cody: Where is she? Faloo: She's caught, high on a cliff in a poacher's trap. You're the only one who can reach her. Cody: I'll get her loose. Faloo: Righto. Hop on, no time to lose. She's up on top of that ridge. Be careful, little friend. Cody: Marahute! Marahute: (SCREECHING) Cody: Calm down, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you. That's a girl. Stay still. It's okay. No, wait! I'm here to help you. Easy! Easy! You're free! (SCREAMING) (GRUNTS) Higher! (MARAHUTE CALLING) CODY: Whoa! (LAUGHING) Marahute: (SCREECHES) Cody: (MIMICS MARAHUTE) (CODY LAUGHING) (BIRDS SQUAWKING) Cody: Whoa! (CALLING) Cody: Wow. You're a mom! They're very warm. Are they gonna hatch soon? Marahute: (COOING) Cody: Where's the daddy eagle? Oh. My dad's gone, too. Marahute: (WHIMPERS) (MARAHUTE CALLS) Cody:(MIMICS PLANE) (BELL JINGLING) Mouse: (GROANS) (GASPING) Cody: (CHUCKLING) Hey, little fella, what happened to you? Mouse: Oh, no! Get away! Cody: Don't worry. I'll get you loose. Mouse It's a trap. Careful! (ALARM BEEPING) (ENGINE STARTING) MAN: (LAUGHING) Got one! Mouse: Are you all right? Cody: Yeah, I think so. Mouse: Okey-dokey. Cody: Wait! Hey, come back! Mouse: (MOUSE GROANING) Here you go, grab on. Cody: That's great. Just a little more, a little further... There! I got it. (RUMBLING) Mouse: Oh-oh. (BIRDS SQUAWKING) Mouse: (SHRIEKS) (DOOR OPENS, CLOSES) Joanna: (SNARLS) Cody: (SCREAMS) (GUN COCKING) Percival C. McLeach: Well, Joanna, what'd we get today? A dingo, a fat ol' razorback, or a nice big... Boy? Joanna: (JOANNA GROWLS QUIETLY) Percival C. McLeach: Joanna, you been diggin' holes out here again? Dumb lizard always trying to bury squirrels out here. Cody: Uh-uh. It's a trap, and poaching's against the law. Percival C. McLeach: Trap? Where'd you get an idea like that? I think you've been down in that hole for too long. Come on, grab hold. We'll get you out of this old lizard hole and you can just run along home. Cody: This is a poacher's trap and you're a poacher. (JOANNA SNARLS) Percival C. McLeach: (SCREAMING) (GUNSHOT) Cody: Let go! Hey, get off of me. McLEACH: I'm gonna kill her. I'm gonna kill that dumb, slimy, egg-sucking salamander. Cody: Cut it out! Get off of me. Percival C. McLeach: (GUN COCKING) Joanna: (WHIMPERS) Percival C. McLeach: Hmm. Good girl, Joanna. Say, where'd you get this pretty feather, boy? Cody: It was a present. Percival C. McLeach: That's real nice. Who gave it to you? Cody: It's a secret. Percival C. McLeach: That's no secret, boy. You see, I already got the father. (CHUCKLING) You just tell me where Momma and those little eggs are. Cody No! Percival C. McLeach: Joanna, sic him! You're coming with me, boy. Cody: My mom'll call the rangers! Percival C. McLeach: Oh, no. Not the rangers. What'll I do? What'll I do? Don't let your mom call the rangers! Please don't! "My poor baby boy got eaten by the crocodiles!" Boo hoo hoo. Let's go, boy! Cody: Help! (THUNDER RUMBLING) Mouse: Help! Someone, help! McLeach took a little boy. Send for help! (BEEPING) (BEEPING CONTINUES) (ELECTRICAL HUMMING) (BEEPING) (ELECTRICAL STATIC, BLEEPS) (WHISTLING) (TELEPHONE RINGING) (Meanwhile, to Ash, Yugi, Tai and their friends) Ash Ketchum: I can't believe that there has been a kidnapping in Australia. Yugi Moto: Tell me about it. Pikachu: Pika, pika, pikachu. Tai (Digimon): You're right, Pikachu. Yuri: We can't let them get away with this. Agumon: Let's go find Connor, and we'll head to Australia. (Then, the gang yelped as they teleported away) (Meanwhile, to Thomas, Bloom, Twilight Sparkle and their friends) Twilight Sparkle: I guess, we're close to Connor. Percy: You're right, Twilight. Tecna: Now, let's give him the report. (Then, the gang yelped as they teleported away) (Meanwhile, to Scooby-Doo, the Kratt brothers, Samantha and their friends) Clover: We're only close to Connor. Velma Dinkley: Can you believe that someone kidnapped a kid in Australia? Aviva: I believe it. It's just horrible. Scooby-Doo: But, we'll stop him. (Then, the gang yelped as they teleported away) (Meanwhile, the same thing happened to Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Spongebob Squarepants, Littlefoot, Rex, Manny, Simba, Baloo, Alex and their friends) (So, at the Ark) Sid: Hey, what happened? Bagheera: I think, we've been teleported. Twilight Sparkle: But, what I want to, is who teleported us here. Optimus Prime (G1): We did. Sora (Digimon): The Autobots. Skipper: Why? Trailbreaker: To protect the 16 realms. Bumblebee (G1): Those villains maybe strong with the Legion of Cartoon Villains. Optimus Prime (G1): But Connor and his friends can be stronger, if we can form our own force; the Legion of Cartoon Heroes. The Legion of Cartoon Heroes Optimus Prime (G1): Good doers, me'er-do-wells. Come follow me. To keep up with the winning now we need our league. We can pull this job off better if were doing good together. All of the 16 realms will be Connors just wait and see. (Transform) Thomas: I love being Really Useful Sam: Oh, and that Lacey kid Manny: That is thwarting all the villains' schemes Mickey Mouse: We will join forces to help them Simba: We'll go with them to protect them Yugi Moto: We'll help out the others and you'll see All: And keep the realms for Connor and me. All hail the Legion of Cartoon Heroes The Legion of Cartoon Heroes Laugh The Legion of Cartoon Heroes (WIND HOWLING) (BEEPING) Mouse on mike: Code red, code red! Attention all Rescue Aid Society delegates. All delegates report immediately to the main assembly hall. This is an emergency meeting. I repeat, this is a code red emergency meeting! Chairman: (TAPPING) Order! Yes, I know it's late, but I'm... Really? Pajamas? Hello, Frank, how are you? Nice to see you! And Esmerelda, there you are! Quiet now, please, everyone pay attention. There has been a kidnapping in Australia. (ALL GASP) Chairman: A young boy needs our help. This is a mission requiring our very finest, and I know we are all thinking of the same two mice. (CHUCKLING) (ALL GASP) Chairman: What's this? Gone? We must find Bernard, Connor Lacey, his friends and Miss Bianca at once! Cricket: Oh, pea soup. Cheif: Pea soup! (INDISTINCT CHATTERING) (INDISTINCT LAUGHING) Miss Bianca: To my dear Bernard, and our wonderful partnership. Bernard: Uh, yeah, wonderful. Connor Lacey: Can you believe that it's been a day since we stopped Madame Medusa and her partners the Legion of Cartoon Villains from making money with the Devil's Eye back at Devil's Bayou? Darth Vader: Yes, Connor. Raphael: What's going on with Bernard? Miss Bianca: You've been very quiet this evening. Is there something on your mind? Bernard: Well, um, actually... I was wondering... Miss Bianca: Yes, darling? Bernard: I... Miss Bianca, would you... Would you... Would you excuse me for a minute? Raven Queen: I'm telling you, he's not acting like himself Franois: Pardonnez-moi, Mademoiselle Bianca, I have important news. Miss Bianca: Yes, Franois? What is it? Franois: You, Connor Lacey with the Ireland Rebel Alliance and Bernard have been asked to accept a dangerous mission to Australia. Miss Bianca: The poor boy. This is dreadful. Now where is Bernard? I must tell him at once! Franois: Allow me, madame, I will tell him immediately. Bernard: Miss Bianca, will you marry me? Franois: Quickly, Monsieur Bernard! I must speak with you. Bernard: Not now, Franois, I'm busy! Franois: No, monsieur, you don't... Connor Lacey: Here he comes. Miss Bianca: Bernard, did you talk to Franois? Bernard: Yes, but there's something I want... Miss Bianca: I know what you're going to say. Franois told me about it. Bernard: He did? How did he... Miss Bianca: It doesn't matter, I think it's a marvelous idea. Bernard: You do? I mean, you really want to? Apple White: I don't think it's a matter of wanting, it's a matter of duty. Bernard: Duty? I never thought of it... Well, all right. How does next April sound to you? Heavens, no! We must act immediately, tonight! Tonight? But wait! Bianca, this is so sudden. I mean, don't you at least need a gown or something? No, just a pair of khaki shorts and some hiking boots! Hiking boots? - (CROWD APPLAUDS) - Oh, there you are. Come along, come along. Delegates, we have an important announcement. Bernard and I have decided to accept the mission to Australia. Australia? Good show! Now, you must fly out immediately! It's a little nippy outside, but we won't let that stop us, will we? (CHUCKLING) (WIND HOWLING) BERNARD: Miss Bianca, I'm not sure it's a good idea to fly this soon after eating! MISS BIANCA: Darling, you'll be just fine! But aren't you supposed to wait 45 minutes? Oh, just knock on the door and see if Orville is there! Nobody's home, let's go. This is no time to play in the snow. I wasn't playing in the snow. It was an avalanche. Look, Bernard! "Under new management, see Wilbur." (UP-TEMPO MUSIC PLAYS) Come on, darling. Let's get a move out! (MUSIC PLAYING) (SINGING ALONG) I'm the cat's pajamas Always run around with crazy little mamas Whoo! Yoo-hoo! Mr. Wilbur! Get down there, son! Hello? Pick it, boy, pick it! Yeah! Whoo! Here we go! Let's walk! Whoo! Look out! Excuse me, sir. Do something! He can't hear us! WILBUR: Big time, big time! The girls all look when I go by... - (MUSIC STOPS) - Who killed the music? That's better. Excuse us for interrupting. We're from the Rescue Aid Society. I am Miss Bianca, and this is my... The Miss Bianca? I don't believe it. My brother, Orville, told me all about you. Boy. This is an honor to have... May I just say, "Enchant. Seorita," to you? May I? - (SMOOCHING) - (CLEARS THROAT) We need to charter a flight. You've come to the right place, buddy boy. Welcome to... "Albatross Air. A fair fare from here to there." (CHUCKLING) Get it? A fair fare? It's a play on... Never mind. I've got tons of exotic destinations, faraway places, custom designed for (IN ACCENT) A romantic weekend getaway. The finest in-flight accommodations. Speaking of which, what can I get you? How about a nice mango Maui cooler? Very nice, very tasty. No, thank you. A coconut, guava nectar? It's carbonated. I got little umbrellas for each one, and a little coconut thing. - It's urgent that we leave immediately! - Nothing? Nothing at all? - How about a cream soda? - We need a flight to Australia. Australia? The land down under? That's a fabulous idea! So when can I pencil you in? After spring thaw? Mid-June would be very nice. We must leave tonight. Tonight? (GASPING) Come on, you're kidding me, right? Have you looked outside? It's suicide out there. Oh, no. Oh, no. I'm afraid your jolly little holiday will have to wait. What a bunch ofjokers. But you don't understand, a boy needs our help. He's in trouble. Boy? You mean, a little kid kinda boy? He was kidnapped. Kidnapped? Oh, that's awful. Locking up a little kid. A kid should be free. Free to run wild through the house on Saturday mornings. Free to have cookies and milk, and get those little white mustaches. Nobody's gonna take a kid's freedom away while I'm around. Does that mean you'll take us? Storm or no storm, Albatross Airlines, at your service! Passengers are requested to fasten their seat belts and secure all carry-ons. We'll be departing following our pre-flight maintenance. Thank you. Loosen up, get the blood flowing up to the head. And a couple of these... (BACK CRACKS) Okay, one's enough, there we go. Ah, yeah! That feels better. Oh, baby. Tie your kangaroos down, sports fans! Here we come! Let's go for it! Whoa! Hey! I didn't adjust for the winds. All right, we're gonna make it! Gotta duck down lower. Go under the wind, go under it! Here we go! Whoo-hoo! Ow! This is cold! Slippery! Ice! We got ice! Whoa! Hang on now! Here we go! Whoa! Cowabunga! (TIRES SCREECHING) MISS BIANCA: Captain, is this a non-stop flight to Australia? Well, not exactly no. I could definitely say no. We're gonna have to make connections with a bigger bird. Non-stop? What do I look like, Charles Lindbergh? Let me out of here! Let me go! You can't do this! Help! Breaker, breaker, little mate. I forgot to tell you around here, you need to be quiet! Or the rangers might hearyou. Now sit down and relax, enjoy the view. Nothing but abandoned opal mines as far as the eye can see. And dead ahead, is home sweet home. (SINGING) Home, home on the range Where the critters are tied up in chains I cut through their sides And I rip off their hides And the next day, I do it again Everybody! Home, home on the range... WOMAN: Cody! Cody! Cody! MAN: Ladies and gentlemen, Flight 12 is now approaching Sydney airport. Make sure your seat belts are fastened and tables secured. Enjoy your stay in Australia. - Are we there yet? - Yes. Perhaps we should wake up Wilbur. All right, I'll get him up. - Wilbur. - (SNORING) Wilbur! - Just five more minutes, Ma. - (MISS BIANCA SCREAMS) - Wilbur! - That's all I need, five more minutes. Wilbur, are you awake? - Get up, we're there! - I'm up, I'm up. Watch out! Must have been sleeping on a bolt. Oh, boy. Throw another shrimp on the barbie, 'cause here I come! - Here we go again! - Cannonball! Wee! (GIGGLING) Gangway! Coming through. Mice on board! Clear the way! Move over madam, there you go! Coming through, sir. Thank you. (CHUCKLING) Next stop, Mugwomp Flats. Did we lose anyone back there? BERNARD: Miss Bianca, from now on, can't we just take the train? MALE VOICE: Well, Sparky, you've had this coming for a long time. And now, you're gonna get it. Ha! Wise fly. (CHUCKLING) WILBUR: Mugwomp tower, this is Albatross 1-3 requesting permission to land. Over? Albatross? Let's see. Finch, wren, scrub-bird, lorikeet, freckled duck, galah, kookaburra, parrot, cockatoo, alba... It's a jumbo! Negative, you'll have to turn back. - Our runway isn't long enough for you. - WILBUR: Not long enough? Look pal, I can land this thing on a dime! BERNARD: Wilbur, ifthe runway isn't long enough... WILBUR: You can't let radarjockeys push you around. Leave it to me. I say again, mate, our runway is too short. And I say again, mate, I'm coming in! Crazy Yank. Quick, Sparky, we gotta extend the runway. Here we go! We'll never make it! Hot! Passengers, please remain seated until the aircraft comes to a full and complete stop. Thank you. Whoa! Quick, Sparky, we need to make a drag line! Don't try and tell me the runway's too short. Hold this for me, will you, pal? Bloke ought to have his wings clipped. Captain thanks you for flying Albatross Airlines... Crazy Yanks. They think they can do any fool thing without regard for... (SIGHS) Welcome to Australia, ma'am. Name's Jake. If there's any way I can make your stay pleasant, don't hesitate to ask. - Oh, how kind. - Allow me to get that bag for you. (CLEARS THROAT) I've got a lot of luggage here. Let me give you a hand with those. Part of the friendly service at Albatross... - (BACK CRACKS) - Ow! Big time hurt! Back! It's out! - Are you all right? - Don't worry, I'll handle this. Sparky, watch the tower. We gotta get this bird to the hospital. Can't go down, can't go up. Take the bags! MICE: Heave! Ho! WILBUR: What are you doing? What's going on? Wait! - Wait a minute. Just stop everything. - MISS BIANCA: Wilbur, don't worry. We'll come back the moment we find the boy. Wait! Wait a minute! Don't leave me here, please! I'm feeling much better now. I'm even ready to hit the beaches. I'm even ready to mambo. (HUMMING) - (BACK CRACKS) - Ow! Doctor, will he be all right? Now, my dear. Keep a stiff upper lip. They all come in with a whimper, and leave with a grin. Off with you now. Leave everything to me. Shoo, shoo. Off you go. Hop to it, ladies. We've got a bent bird on our hands. - Move, bustle, bustle. That's it. - Will it hurt, Doc? Dear boy, you won't feel a thing. - Launch the back brace! - WILBUR: Hey, wait! (SCREAMS) I've been skewered! I've already missed tea, Mr. Albatross. Now don't force me to take drastic measures. You must relax. Relax? I have never been more relaxed in my life! If I were any more relaxed, I'd be dead! I'm not convinced. WILBUR: Hey! What? Are you guys crazy? You can't do that to me! I'm an American citizen, buddy! - Better double it! - Double? - Double, coming up! - WILBUR: No! Prepare the albatross for medication. I'm dreaming! Come on, Wilbur. Wake up, boy! - DOCTOR: Three degrees right. - Come on! - Three degrees right. - Down two degrees. Don't go down two! - Down two degrees. - Ready! No, I'm not ready! No, please! Aim! Please don't do this to me. DOCTOR: Fire! - (GUNSHOT) - WILBUR: Ow! Oh! Oh! (MOANING) Now we just gotta figure out how to get there. So are you and your husband here on a little outback excursion? No, we're not married. In fact, we're here on a top secret mission. Very hush-hush. Gonna rescue that kid McLeach nabbed? Why, that's right! How did you know? You'll find it's tough to keep secrets in the outback, miss. So which way you taking? Suicide Trail through Nightmare Canyon, or shortcut at Satan's Ridge? - "Suicide Trail"? - Good choice. More snakes, less quicksand. Then once you cross Bloodworm Creek, you're scot-free, that is until... Dead Dingo Pass. Wait a minute, I don't see any of that stuff on the map. A map's no good in the outback! What you really need is someone who knows the territory. Mr. Jake, will you guide us? At your service! Better take my arm, miss. It's gonna be a treacherous hike. I remember the time it was just me and 400 of these big, giant... Doesn't even know how to fold a map. This is how we get around in the outback, Miss B. The only way to travel, Berno. Yeah, it's just a little bumpy back here. Cinch up your seat belts, mates. We're coming in for a landing. Hold it, not yet! (GRUNTING) Well, boy, let's see if we can do something to refresh that rusty, old memory of yours. Is she on Satan's Ridge? Or Nightmare Canyon? What do you think? - (GROWLS) - Yeah, that's it. Right smack dab in the middle at Croc Falls! - Am I getting warm? - I told you, I don't remember. Don't you realize a bird that size is worth a fortune? I'll split the money 50/50. You can't get a better offer than that. You won't have any money after the rangers get through with you. (GROANS) (GROWLS) BERNARD: Jake's been gone... Ow! Been gone a long time. Maybe I should go... Oh! Maybe I should go look for him. Don't you worry about Jake. He can handle himself. Yeah, I noticed. I am just sure he'll be back in no time. You know, now that we're alone, there's... There's something that I've been wanting to ask you. Yes? What is it? Well, it's like this. Miss Bianca, I would be most honored if... Look out! (SCREAMS) No mice for you, Twister, not today! There! Miss Bianca! I've been looking all over for you. Now look. We got a long way to go, and you're gonna take us there. You're not gonna give us any trouble about it. Right? They're harmless once you look them in the eye, let them know who's boss. Ain't that right, mate? Now get. It's all right, Bernard. Jake has everything under control. Yeah, I noticed. You know, Miss Bianca, truth be told, I used to be quite a dingo wrestler. There was this one time, it was just me and 300 of these ferocious, mouse-eating dingoes. Had me surrounded... (SIGHS) (DOOR OPENS) (DOOR SLAMS) I'll give you a night down here to think it over. But tomorrow, no more Mr. Nice Guy. (JOANNA SHRIEKS) Joanna! You thick-headed chunk of fish-bait! (JOANNA WHIMPERS) I'll never tell you where she is! Never! Never! Yeah, we'll never tell! You'll have to drag it out of us! Hey, where did you come from? The desert? Well, fancy that! Looks like McLeach has begun trapping his own kind! There's no hope for any of us now. No hope? No hope! - No! - But there must be a way out of here. There's a way out, all right. ALL: There is? Absolutely. You'll go as a wallet, you'll go as a belt, and our dear Frank... - I don't want to hear it. - Frank will go as... I can't hear you! (SINGING NONSENSICALLY) - A purse. - (WAILING) No! A lovely ladies' purse. I don't want to go as a purse. Please, don't let him do it! - Don't worry, we'll get out of here. - We are? Yeah. If we all put our heads together, I'm sure we'll think of something. Yeah, something. Frank, what's wrong? Oh, here he goes again. Take it easy. You don't want to hurt yourself again. Ooh. I got it! All we gotta do is get the keys! Oh. Is that all? Well then, we better start packing our bags. No, wait. He's right. If we could get these long pieces of wood... Yeah, wood, good. - Maybe we could... - (SQUAWKS) CODY: That's right, just a little more. There! Come on, everybody. Get some more stuff! The kid's right. What are we waiting for? CODY: That's it, you've got it! Hurry. We need something to tie it together. FRANK: Hey, what do you got? Shoelaces! Almost. - A little further. - FRANK: Yeah, yeah. (MOANS) - It's okay. Let's try again. - Yeah, yeah. CODY: Easy. Easy does it. Yeah, no, no! Yeah, yeah. Will somebody shut him up? CODY: We did it! FRANK: You've got it! (SNARLING) (SCOFFS) I've got it! I'll just take my tail, and I'll pick the lock, like this! Frank, give it a rest. You'll thank me when you're free. Look, I just insert my tail, like this, and I turn it like this, just a quarter turn to the left, and then push it a little bit further. (BABBLING INCOHERENTLY) (CHUCKLING) Show him who's boss, Berno! (SNEEZES) (GROANS) I feel like I got my head in a vice. Oh! (HUMMING) - Are we ready, nurse? - Ready, Doctor. All right, ladies, snap to it! (HOWLS) Ooh, that smarts! Ah, let me see here. (HUMMING) (MACHINE BEEPING) - Forceps! - Forceps. Oh, no, what now? - Spinal stretch-u-lator. - (MOANS) That's gonna hurt. Artery router. Mother! This is rusted tight. I wouldn't dream of using such a tool. Bring me the epidermal tissue disrupter! The epidermal what? Oh, no! No! (BELL RINGING) (ALARM SOUNDS) Mr. Albatross, we haven't operated yet! - You gotta catch me first, Doc. - Mr. Albatross, please! Cowabunga! Mr. Albatross, we must return you to the operating room! You'll never take me alive! Please don't do this! Your spine needs tender... ...loving... care! (CRASH) Oh! Oh! (GASPS) My back! Hey! Hey! I can... It works! I'm cured! - My back! - (BACK CRACKS) Don't worry! I'm coming, you little mice. This is the finest fleet on two webbed feet. (GASPING) Oh, boy, I gotta go on a diet when I get home. Here we go! (KNOCK ON DOOR) MAN ON TV: In other news, authorities in Mugwomp Flats called offthe search for the missing boy. His backpack was found near Crocodile Falls, and rangers believe he was yet another victim ofcrocodile attack. Authorities once again warn residents to use extreme caution... (CACKLES) Think you're pretty smart, don't you? Who outsmarted who? Who? Who outsmarted who? I still gotta get that boy to talking. I'm hungry. Can't think on an empty stomach. Gotta have protein. Gotta have eggs. Everyone's got his price. All I gotta do is offer him whatever he wants, and then not give it to him. Did you take one of my eggs? Open your mouth. These are not Joanna eggs. - (GULPS) - Let's see. The boy's got the eagle. I want the eagle. The boy won't give me the eagle. If I could just find the boy's weak spot, I could get him to tell me where the eagle is. But the boy's only got one weak spot, and that is the eagle. Maybe if I stuck him in a giant anthill, that would loosen his tongue and then... - I got it! - (JOANNA HOWLS) Got your hand caught in the cookie jar. Who you think you're messing with, you dumb animal? My mental facilities are twice what yours are, you pea brain. Joanna, I give you platypus eggs, I give you snake eggs, why, I'll even give you eagle eggs, but I want you to stay away from my... The eagle's eggs! That's it! That's the boy's weak spot! (WHIMPERS) Push it in a little bit farther, take it back a little bit... (BAWLING) I give up! I'll never get this. We're doomed! Doomed! Hey, look! Krebbs, Frank's out! Frank, you're free! Free? I'm free! I'm free! I'm free! Shh! Joanna'll hear! Double or nothing, he's caught in five minutes. - Calm down, little mate. - Didn't I tell you? Look at me, I'm free! Frank, get the keys. I should get the keys. I'm stuck! Shh! Quiet! Quiet, you fool! Take it easy, I'll get you loose. There you go. - (GURGLES) - Now go get the keys. The keys. Yeah, yeah. Keys, keys, keys. I can't reach them. Quick, get something to stand on. Stand on, something to stand on. This ought to be rich. Stand on... ALL: Frank. Use the box! Climb up on the box! Of course, a box! - Quiet! - These darn things are heavy! (ALL GASPING) (SIGHING) Whoops. - (FRANK HOWLS) - (JOANNA SNARLS) The keys, give us the keys! Over here! Give us the keys! Yee-haw! Ride him, Frank! Yah-hoo! Howdy, howdy! Howdy, howdy, howdy! (SCREAMS) (HOWLING) Let me in! Let me in! Let me in! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! (SCREAMS) (GUNSHOT) Huh. Missed. (GURGLES) McLEACH: Surprise! If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't like it here. Let me go, let go! Let go! (CHUCKLES) What are you doing out of your cage? Hmm. That's better. (GROWLS) Come on, boy. Say goodbye to your little friends. It's the last you'll ever see of them. There is no time to waste. - We must try to get in. - Here, Miss Bianca, start digging. (CHUCKLING) Has anyone considered trying, "Open sesame"? (RUMBLING) Hey, it worked! McLEACH: Get out of here! Go on! Get! Look, Bernard, it's the boy! And McLeach. It's all over, boy. Your bird's dead. Someone shot her. Shot her, right outta the sky. No! What do you mean, no? You callin' me a liar? I heard it on the radio. And she could have been mine if it weren't for you. Now you better get, before I change my mind. Go on, get! - Why is he letting him go? - It's gotta be a trick. Too bad about those eggs, eh, Joanna. They'll never survive without their mother. Oh, well. Survival of the fittest, I guess. Bingo! (BOTH LAUGHING) - Bird? - Eggs? - Shh. Listen. - (ENGINE RUMBLING) (CHUCKLING) I didn't make it all the way through third grade for nothing. JAKE: Don't know where he's going, but we can't let him get away. - Hurry up, you two! - Quickly, Bernard, now! Oh, no! Get between the treads! Bernard, Bianca, here, catch! Got it! Miss Bianca, you can do it! (GASPING) Boy, this is some head wind. Say, you lovely ladies wouldn't have seen two little mice running around down there, would you? Hey, where you going? I mean it, I'm looking for two little mice! Is it something I said? JAKE: He's going down the cliff. Come on, we gotta warn him. - MISS BIANCA: Cody. - Huh? - Who are you? - There is no time to explain. - You're in great danger. - (EAGLE CALLS) Marahute? It can't be! Cody, wait! She's alive! Cody, please! You must listen! That's right, McLeach is on the cliff. Marahute, no! Turn back! Turn back! Stay away! It's a trap! I got her! I got her! Did you see that? (CACKLING) Perfect shot! Perfect shot! She's mine! All mine! No! Hold tight you two. We're going for a ride! - Bianca! - Bernard! (GROWLS) Meddlin' brat. Gonna get rid of him for good. Help, I'm slipping! Cody, don't move! There she is, Joanna. Just look at her. Look at the size of her. The rarest bird in the world. That bird's gonna make me rich. Filthy rich. I got what I want. Now, what does Joanna want? Does she wanna make sure that bird stays rare? How about some great, big, triple-A, jumbo eagle eggs? Huh? You want them? Huh? You want them? Go get them! No! Please! (WHIMPERS) (GULPS) Why, whatever is the matter? (BABBLES INDISTINCTLY) - McLEACH: Get moving! - (HOWLS) - (HOWLS) - McLEACH: Joanna! You hurry up and eat those eggs and get your tail up here! Move it! (SNICKERS) Okay, you guys, she fell for it. Looks like the coast is clear. WILBUR: Girls? Girls, I'm here! (CHUCKLING) Where are you, you little chickees, you? Wilbur? Wilbur! (SCREAMS) Don't ever do that to me again! Boy, I lost a lot of feathers on that one. Wilbur, am I glad to see you! - Help me with these eggs, will you? - Sure. Wait a minute, what the heck are you doing up here? The kidnapper took the boy and Jake. Miss Bianca. Miss Bianca's in trouble? Whoa! That's terrible! We gotta do something! Bernard, I'm disappointed in you. Hiding under a nest while Bianca needs help. - I gotta talk to you, mister. - Wilbur. You should start searching the desert for her, and I'll scan the coastline! That's what I'll do. Ask the chicks on the beach. What? Listen! There's some chicks here that need help. Really? Oh, no. Wait a minute. Hold it. I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong. Don't even, no. Don't look at me! You're getting "no." Understand? I will not ever sit on those eggs! Aw, nuts! (SIGHS) Gotta learn to be more assertive. No is no is no. Hey, quit moving in there! Well, Joanna, it looks like Lady Luck has finally decided to smile on us. Everything's going our way. CODY: You can't do this! You're gonna get in big trouble! I'll tell the rangers where you are! I almost forgot. We got a loose end to tie up, haven't we, girl? Now, now, Cody, we mustn't lose hope. - Bernard is still out there. - That's right! If anyone can get us out of this scrape, it's old Berno! - Nice bluff, Miss B. - I wasn't bluffing. You don't know Bernard like I do. He'll never give up. Oh, my gosh! - (BERNARD SIGHS) - (SNORING) (GULPS) Uh... (CLEARS THROAT) Uh... Excuse me. (GROWLING) Look, I've got a long way to go, you're going to take me there, and you're not going to give me any trouble, right? (WHIMPERS) Good. Now, get! Are you ready, boy? It's time you learned how to fish for crocs! They like it when you use live bait. And you're as live as they come. (CHUCKLING) Oh! (SINGING) You get a line And I'll get a pole, matey You get a line I'll get a pole, friend Oh, you get a line, I'll get a pole We'll go fishing in the crocodile hole Buddy, pal of mine That's right, babies. Suppertime! (CONTINUES SINGING) It don't look good, Miss B. I can't see any way out of this one. Bernard, please hurry! Now, this is my idea of fun. Nothing personal, boy, but I wouldn't want to disappoint the rangers. They was looking so hard for you, and now they're gonna find you! What the blaze is going on here? (PIG SNORTING) Joanna. Did you know there was a razorback in my truck? Did ya? There was a razorback in my truck! Now you quit playing around and do your job, you four-legged python! Hey, what happened to them keys? Must be around here somewhere. They couldn't just get up and walk away. Something weird's going on around here. I smell a big, fat rat. (HISSING) - Look, it's Bernard! - I don't believe it! - Way to go, mate! - Miss Bianca, Jake, catch! - (JOANNA SNARLS) - Whoa! Well, there's more than one way to skin a cat. - (CHUCKLING) - (GUN COCKING) (HOWLS) (GUN BLAST) Blast! Oh, my gosh! I hope I know what I'm doing. (GUN BLAST) (SNARLS) Hey, get off me! Whoa! Whoa! (SCREAMS) Joanna! Joanna! You stupid lizard! Get off me! - You idiot! - (WHIMPERING) Get off of me! No! No! Bernard, the boy! (INHALES DEEPLY) Help! Get back! Get away. Get away! (CACKLING) I whooped you! I whooped you all! You'll think twice before messing with Percival C. McLeach! (LAUGHING) (SCREAMING) No! Don't give up, Cody! There! - Hop on, Miss B! - (SHRIEKING) Help! Help! (SCREECHING) (CODY MIMICS MARAHUTE) It's okay. Come on. Thanks, little mate. Oh, Bernard, you are magnificent. You are absolutely the hero of the day. Miss Bianca, before anything else happens, - will you marry me? - Bernard. Of course, I will! Well done, mate. Come on, Marahute, let's all go home. WILBUR: Help! Anybody! Bernard! Bianca! Where are you? Okay, that's it, I'm out of here. This is ridiculous. You can't leave me here alone. (CHUCKLING) I'm gone! I am gone. - (CRACKING) - (CHICKS CHIRPING) No, stay in those eggs! That's a direct order! Oh. Hey, you're kind of a cute little feller. Coochy, coochy... - (BONES CRUNCHING) - Yeowww! Ohhh! Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts